Aniter
Introduction The Aniter are the human inhabitants of Apophis. They are one of the most spread human tribes, yet they still flourish in their ancient homelands. The term Aniter is only used by foreigners as they consider it offensive. Preamble "Have you traveled the land of the three suns? Have you seen the great storms of sand, ash and rain? Have you wandered the kurashic deserts or carved your way through nawangian jungles? Have you hunted the lizards that bite with sabre teeth or venomous tusks? I have studied these lands and the harsh people who inhabit them. I have seen the living cities older then mankind, worshiped by the wealthy and desired by the poor. I have heared tales of the mystics that study the movements of the celestial bodies and the position of the stars. Of their ancient wisdom which rises from their philosophy and research, enscribed and passed on by countless generations of determined scribes. I have seen their proud warriors, marching with sword and shield; yet it is their archers and assassins i fear as their skill surpasses the limitations of mortalkind. I have learned of their fears, as only those in the brightest light can understand the truth behind the shadow. Both the brave cohorts of Ombross and the mysterious sisters of Shakali have accompanied me through my travels. Now i come to you to pass on what i have learned; but are you wise enough to listen?" '' History The ascension of the First Cult As mankind was remade in the waters of Eoam, the god Anit gathered one fifth of them under his guidance. As the Anima of wisdom, enlightenment and knowledge. They embraced the path of the mind, and like their patreon god, beliefed that the key to the universe is truth. A single mind could never fully unfold the mysteries and hidden truths of the uncounted worlds; many however might. They took their hold in the great island of ''Saphed, which would later become known as Abdamal. On the tip of its mountains, they erected the great temple of Kushat. It became the new hold of the Second Tribe, which was given the name Anit. Their Eternal was named Hagash the Unclad Eye. He was their supreme ruler and the human incarnation of his great god. Direclty under him ruled the Fourteen, immortals of their own right. As his chosen sons they spread his word across the entire Cult of Wisdom. Caldors Rebellion It was during the bloody days of Caldors rebellion that the Anit where defeated. Eridaon and his forces invaded their great temple in the Mournful Night. They brought only a few well trained soliders to Kushat, knowing that they lacked the manpower to fully destroy them. Because of that, they snuk into the temple where they killed the Highchamber guardians and captured Hagash and his chosen sons. Eriadon himself stepped into Anits hold and slew the god of knowledge with Titanfire. The fiftheen immortals where brought to the Great Whirl however. There, Caldor greeted them on his great flagship Cor Venge. He executed Hagash infront of eyes of his sons. He raised his mask and threw it into the portal beneath them where it shattered across the mortal dimensions. The fourteen where send back to the Second Tribe in order to send fear and discord into the broken ranks. Instead they incinated their kin, demanding bloody revenge for Caldors betrayal. The Anit followed the Animas call to the east where they gathered on the shores of (...). Most of them where devastated by their great loss, while the tribes former leaders where bloodthristy. They supported the Aschers demand for a counter offensive and quickly indulged in the arts of war. At the final battle, the Fourteen stood in the first rows of the Cults formation, facing the legions of Caldor. As soon as the Mudai fleed from the battlefield, the majority of the Anit decided to follow them. Esharion was the only son of Hagash that decided to retreat with his people rather then seek death in revenge. He lead the majority of the Anit that hadnt already fled and opened them a portal to leave Eoam. Dark Ages The Anit arrived in the desert world Apophis. The exact location is unkown and in constant discussion, as every faction believes it to be in their ancient homelands. The Kurafei, the anitic book of legends, contains the story about their emergence and spread across Apophis. This book proclaims that they erected a great city known as Mu Karath at the hill Esharion first set his foot on. If this place really existed is unkown, but after its presumed destruction, the Anit spread across the lands. Esharion himself lead the majority of them across the Kune desert where he reached the eastern shores of the Asak empire. This ancient reptilian race inhabited Apophis since the Age of Gods. When the Anit arrived, the Asak welcomed them. Some of them, including Esharion himself desired to stay under their guidance. The majority of them prefered to move on however, as they did not liked the hostile lands of the Kunic wastes. ]] The Second Sundering It was this seperation between the Anit that became known as Second Sundering. During this time, they became the Aniter, a name used by both sides to describe the other one. While Anit meant wisdom, the suffix -er reversed its meaning in the ancient tongue of the First Cult. The Aniter that stayed in the Asak empire of the east became known as Esharin and founded the first human civilisation in Apophis. The rest of them prefered to live a nomadic life and wander the gigantic deserts and steppes of the world to find the paradise promised them by the visions of the Kurafei. Across countless centuries, the majority of the Aniter lifed their lifes as nomads in tribal soceities and the time changed their appereance, language and culture. The tribes became known as Haquid, meaning Truthseers in Hadran, their new language. The tribes that reached Nawanga soon became part of the Suthekru, the Asak infected by Samesi. They lifed as servants and scholars in their darker empire and soon became their main force of power. The Anit War After the ages passed, the Samesi corruption began to spread again across Apophis until infecting the Esharin empire again. Yet, the Asak and their students had grown properous and strong. They desired to end their great foes empire of the west and rallied their forces against the Suthekru. Their first invasion of Nawanga did not end well however. In the Nut sha Alathat ''or "Night of Bloody Tears" the Suthekru forces ambushed and destroyed their army while slaying three of their living gods. This first battle prelude to the first and only time Aniter fought against Aniter. It was a long war that slowly processed into guerilla warfare of Samesi attacks and violent purges. Biology Aniter are averedge in size with a few individuals of outstanding size of two or more meters. They have black hair and dark eyes, mostly brown or black but in rare cases dark blue or green. Their skin can be anything from tanned to a dark black, depending on their respective homeland. Aniter of the north are usally darker and and Anith of the south whiter. The nobility of the Esharin is often described as short with olive skin and dark silver hair. Over the ages, their looks have changes as they where influenced by local bloodlines and the blistering sunlight that slowly darkens their old albic skin. Due to their early encounters with the Asak and the tribes consuming their Born, many Aniter have the blood of this ancient race in their own as descedants of old hybirds. Their skin often develops scale like plates made from ceratin while they are completly devoid hair. This is combined with a enhanced physical prowess. These Scaleskins are often hunted since they are associated with the Samesi. Aniter factions The Aniter are divided into several cultures and civilisations, scattered across Apophis. Haquid The mysterious Haquid or ''true Anit wander the lands of Apophis as nomads and wild tribes. They make up the majority of the continents population, yet it is almost impossible to find them in the vast deserts and jungles. They are masters in the arts of hunting and hiding, knowing the dangerous terrain better then any other. This allows their tribes to move through it like ghosts, undetected by outlanders and Jiquid. They are mostly peaceful, focusing on the wisdom and insight the wild and the cloudless nightskies provide. Those who betray these ideals are cast out; often forming dangerous tribes of exile, endangering trade routes and roads as raiders. Esharin The dry and deserted east of Apophis is ruled by the Esharin, the oldest human civilisation of the continent. While their vassals dwell in scattered and rundown towns and temples, the Esharin inhabit sacred cities of untainted glory. They are ruled by queens and royal ladies of peerless beauty which live in unimaginable luxury; each of them a true daughter of their patreon godess. The Esharin worship their living cities and the spirits that move through their walls. While the lowborn honor them with cleanliness and chants, the priests conjure them to create flying chariots and barges that move as fast as the rushing wind. Amalians The Amalians or Amashin are Haquid descendants that erected a great empire at the eastern coast and the cap of Amali. Their wealth and military rivaled that of the Esharin until the Bloodclad Ages. Their ancient cities where destroyed through a Fleshcrafter invasion that ravaged most of their empire. In modern times they inhabit smaller villages and towns at the coastline and are part of the esharic empire, although their culture and faith is very different. They pay their taxes and are under military controll of the Esharin, but besides that they are mostly independent. Modern Amalians are mainly focused on trade and the exploration of the outer islands. They are the only naval power among the Aniter, although their ships are mainly focused on fishing. They are able to travel across the stromy seas of Apophis and establish small ports on almost all coasts. Nawangians Nawangians or the Onya people inhabit the dense jungles of Nawanga. Their empire is as old as that of the Esharin. They are the most stable and most divided of empires in Apophis, governing their lands through 5 indipendant kingdoms. The Onya are greatest miliary power, embracing both physical and mental mastery in their martial soceity. Their warriors and Vulu Kai are expensive mercenaries and renowned bodyguards across all of Apophis and many outer dimensions. They are very spiritualistic, seeking inner peace and ascension in afterlife; yet they are less narrow minded then most Haquid. Their gods are incarnations of the possible shapes the human nature can take an in their determination they can find purpose in life. This creates conflict with the wild Malid that make up the majority of the population while not being allowed to inhabit their cities and fortresses. They worship the living forest and are closer to the Haquid then the Nawangians. Malid All across Apophis smaller groups of Haquid have renounced their nomadic lifestyle and build cities and small empires. The majority of them has been occupied by the Kurashai, yet they developed or kept their culture and faith. Others have secured their indenpence. Kharaf The island of Kharaf has inherited Amalic traditions, yet they managed to fend the Esharin off. In modern times they are an indipendant isle of merchants, thiefs and pariahs. They welcome anyone within their ports and great cities, thriving on the trade and the prosperity. Pearl cities of Kune Along the White Coast 12 great cities rise to the blue skies. Each of them survives only through the sea and the animals roaming the kunic wastes. They gained their name through the white color with which they paint every house and wall aswell as the large pearl and musselfarms at their bays. They are under esharic controll and rely on the goods of the north to sustain their large population. Reedmen The Reedmen of the north inhabit the fertile woods and planes of the Greenreed bays. They produce the majority of grain and vegtables in all of Apophis. They live in primitive villages and large pratonian ruins. Since their invasion the Reedmen have been opressed as slaves or cheap labourers by their neighbours. Culture Insults and pride (...) Perhabs the most insulting gesture in all of Apophis is to raise the index and middlefinger. When enemy soliders are captured it is common practice to cut these off; thus making it impossible for them to fire a bow. Raising them is a sign of defience and aggresssion- that one is not going to yield to a superiors will and does not hesitate to end their lifes. Common insults * Daywalker- 'This insult is associated with ''stupidity and a lack of care for ones surroundings. While foreigners often make the mistake of wandering the wilds of Apophis in the blistering sunlight, every true Aniter is prefering to travel at night. * '''Scalegnawer- It is a common saying that the wealthy eat the meat and leave the scales and bones for their servants of Apophis great lizards. Calling someone a Scalegnawer means comparing them to the most poor and homeless who have to gnaw at the scales of their meat to survive. * Falseseer- '''Translated into many anitic languages this haquid expression Jiquid. It represents an absolute mockery of ones convictions and ideas. * '''Yalay ko shra- '''This insult literally translates to ''"the man who sleeps with donkeys" ''and is among the most offensive and vulgar expressions used by the Aniter. * '''Alaii drakabru- Translates to "empty eyes" directly and means that one can see the back of ones skulls through their eyes, suggesting them to have no brain. Sethnights The fear of the dark and supernatural runs deep into the Aniter culture. The event they fear the most is known as Sethnight, the day where the powers of destruction become the strongest. In the Sethnight the witches cast their dark spells, the Ghuls rob the children from their cribs and the Samesi infest more innocent hosts. It occurs 12 times each year, on the fourth day of each month. During older times when the influence of the Apophiscult was stronger, the Aniter believed this day resembled the climax of the Great Serpents molting process. Whenever Apophis throws off its skin, it rains down to the world as a shower of darkness and corruption. Warfare Category:Lore Category:Humans Category:Apophis